L'Histoire de Poudlard
by LucyMcVerden
Summary: Cette édition revisitée de L'Histoire de Poudlard par Lucy Weasley est la première depuis 1979, elle est destinée à tous les passionnés du château. Ouvrage de référence, cette version dévoile au grand jour des sujets oubliés tels que le rôles des elfes de maison dans le château, la vérité sur la chambre secrète de Serpentard ou encore sur le mystérieux diadème de Serdaigle.


**- L'HISTOIRE DE POUDLARD -**

revisitée par Lucy Weasley

* * *

**RÉSUMÉ**

Cette édition revisitée de_ L'Histoire de Poudlard_ par Lucy Weasley est la première depuis 1979 , elle est destinée à tous les passionnés du château et de son histoire. Ouvrage de référence sur la célèbre école magique, cette version dévoile au grand jour des sujets oubliés (volontairement ou non) par les auteurs précédents, tels que le rôles des elfes de maison dans le château, la vérité sur la chambre secrète de Serpentard ou encore sur le mystérieux diadème de Serdaigle.

* * *

Quelques opinions sur cette révision de

_L'Histoire de Poudlard_

Nous l'attendions depuis 50 ans et nous ne sommes pas déçus, Mlle Weasley a su intégrer avec intelligence les évènements qui ont bouleversés la fin du 20ème siècle afin de rendre cette lecture aussi intéressante que contemporaine.

Timer Aldeton, rédacteur en chef du mensuel _Histoire de la Magie_

Les ajouts apportés à cet ouvrage incontournable, dévoile un Poudlard peu connus du grand public. La prose dynamique et les explications claires de Lucy Weasley permet à ce livre d'être désormais accessible aux enfants et aux jeunes sorciers d'origines moldus.

Padma Patil, _Sorcier Libre_

Jeune auteur prometteur, à suivre.

_Le Sorcier du Soir_

Style enfantin et révélations peu probables, pouvait-on attendre mieux de la part d'une Weasley ?

Rita Skeeter,_ La Gazette du sorcier_

La meilleure édition de L'Histoire de Poudlard publiée à ce jour, elle valide notre déclaration souvent moquée de l'existence de basilics en Grande-Bretagne.

_Le Chicaneur_

Ce livre ne vous donnera qu'une envie : retourner à Poudlard !

_Sorcière-Hebdo_

* * *

**L'AUTEUR**

Ancienne élève de Serdaigle à Poudlard, Lucy Weasley travaille au Département des Mystères du ministère de la magie. Cette ré-édition de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ est son premier livre mais elle publié quelques articles dans le mensuel _Histoire de la Magie_ dont un article sur les origines de la ville de Godric's Hollow qui lui a valut en 2021 le prix d'_Historien en herbe_ décerné par la confédération européenne des historiens de la magie.

* * *

**PRÉFACE **

par Minerva McGonagall

_L'Histoire de Poudlard_ est l'un des livres les plus empruntés de la bibliothèque de l'école. D'après Mme Toon, notre bibliothécaire, un tiers des élèves de l'école aurait à un moment ou un autre de leur scolarité emprunté ce livre. Preuve s'il n'en faut de l'intérêt que porte notre société à l'une des plus anciennes institutions de notre communauté.

Lorsque Lucy Weasley et Hermione Granger, m'ont proposé de rédiger cette préface j'ai été très flattée et j'ai accepté sans hésiter.

Je suis probablement l'une des personnes qui a passé le plus de temps à Poudlard (si l'on exclue les fantômes); d'abord élève, puis professeur de métamorphose et désormais directrice. J'ai vu passer 76 promotions d'élèves.

On pourrait penser, et il m'arrive parfois de le croire, que depuis tout ce temps Poudlard n'aurait plus de secret pour moi. Mais il n'en est rien, il m'arrive régulièrement de découvrir une pièce, de me perdre dans un couloir, ou d'apprendre une anecdote d'un des tableaux. Encore cette fois, en parcourant ce livre, j'ai été étonnée des informations que Lucy à rassemblée et qui m'était totalement inconnues.

Jamais avec les années qui se sont écoulées, je n'ai ressentit de lassitude à vivre dans le château. Chaque année est comme un rituel dont je prend un immense plaisir à vivre les différentes étapes; de la cérémonie de répartition aux examens en passant par les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, les célébrations ou les matchs de quidditch.

J'ai vécu deux guerres au sein du château, vécu la première montée en puissance de Tom Jedusor, vu des sorciers devenir ses adeptes, vu des élèves se déchirer dans des camps différents, vu des préjugés se développer, des décès se produire et même une destruction partielle du château.

Mais j'ai également eu la chance de voir mes élèves devenir des sorciers accomplis, résister à des doctrines ridicules et prendre les armes pour défendre leur amis, des grands sorciers se sacrifier pour vaincre définitivement le mage noir et une communauté se rassembler pour reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit.

Pour finir cette préface, je répèterais cette phrase peu connus mais néanmoins vrai d'Albus Dumbledore, mon regretté prédécesseur :

" Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Poudlard,

une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui le demandent."

Le 31/01/2025 à Poudlard, Écosse

Miverva McGonagall,

directrice de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard,

Haut membre du Magenmagot

et Ordre de Merlin Première classe.

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours été passionnée par l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et les histoires et légendes qui courent à son sujet.

Comme de nombreux sorciers, j'ai grandi dans une famille où les histoires sur Poudlard se transmettent de génération en génération, en confidence, le soir autour d'un bon feu de cheminée comme sont racontés par exemple les contes de Beedle le Barde.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne mon premier rêve fut de recevoir la lettre pour entrer dans cette prestigieuse école et découvrir à mon tour le célèbre château et ses secrets.

A l'âge de huit ans, alors que ma famille pariait déjà sur ma future répartition, je dévorai livre sur livre.

Un matin de décembre alors que je passais un weekend chez mon oncle et ma tante, je découvris dans leur bibliothèque une étagère couverte d'ouvrages tous intitulés _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, intriguée par leur nombre je demandais l'autorisation à ma tante Hermione de parcourir l'un des livres. Je fus captivée dès les premières pages, et pendant trois jours je ne cessait de lire que pour me nourrir et dormir. Ma tante, la "plus Serdaigle des Griffondors" d'après le reste de la famille, attendrie par mon intérêt pour le livre m'offrit l'un des exemplaires de sa collection.

Dès lors, le livre ne quitta ma table de chevet à la maison que pour celle de ma chambre dans la tour de Serdaigle. Et je m'y referais régulièrement.

Le 1er septembre 2015, enfin, je faisais mon entrée à Poudlard, mon excitation débordante, même pour une première année. Préparée à en découvrir tout les coins et recoins.

Malgré, ma lecture approfondis des différents ouvrages sur l'école et toutes les informations recueillis auprès de mes grands-parents, oncles, tantes et cousins plus âgés, rien n'aurait pu me préparer à l'émotion qui me saisit lorsque, depuis une barque sur le lac, je découvris pour la première fois le château.

Dans les années qui suivirent, je passais énormément de mon temps libre à explorer le château en compagnie de mes cousins et de mes amis. Je fus d'abord émerveillée de découvrir des secrets dont je n'avais pas connaissance avant de me sentir déçue de savoir que mon livre favoris comportait des erreurs et des manques.

Je me souviens d'une longue discussion avec ma tante Hermione lors de l'été entre ma quatrième et cinquième année alors que nous passions des vacances en famille au Terrier, la maison de mes grands-parents. Je lui parlais de ma frustration et elle me raconta qu'elle avait ressentit la même chose à mon âge lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'existence à Poudlard des elfes de maison qui n'avait jamais été mentionné dans le livre.

C'est plus tard, lors de ma 6ème année que les premières idées au sujet d'une nouvelle édition me traversèrent l'esprit. Je rejetée très vite l'idée effrayée par l'ampleur de la tâche. Mais dans les mois qui suivirent, l'idée ne cessait de me venir à l'esprit alors que je parcourais les couloirs du château, que je me faufilais aux cuisines ou que je me promenais au bord du lac.

C'est lors de ma septième année, que l'idée devint réellement un projet et que je commençait à mettre sur parchemin les différents sujets que je souhaitais aborder dans mon livre.

Aujourd'hui, avec quelques années de recul je pense que ce qui m'a réellement motivé à l'époque fut cette période délicate que traverse tout les élèves de Poudlard au cour de leur septième année lorsqu'ils réalisent que la fin est proche. Finir l'école ce n'est pas seulement passer ses A.S.P.I.C, vider son dortoir et dire au revoir à ses camarades de classe. Terminer Poudlard, c'est devenir adulte, c'est dire adieu à une partie de nous même, dire adieu au lieux le plus sur du monde magique et savoir que nous laissons à ces murs les joies, chagrins, réussites, erreurs, amitiés, amours et disputes de notre enfance.

Quand mon projet a vraiment prit forme, c'est à ma tante Hermione que je me suis adressée. Enthousiasmée dès le début par mon projet c'est elle qui s'est occupée de l'aspect technique de la publication pour que je n'ai à me consacrer qu'à l'écriture.

Il est impossible de savoir combien il existe d'édition de l'histoire de Poudlard.

L'historien Bolton Persher (1799 - 1852) a pu déterminer la date du premier ouvrage aux années 1320 grâce à la mention du déchiffrement d'une partie d'un petit bois. Cette parcelle fut utilisée pour construire la première serre du château (aujourd'hui nommée serre n°6). Persher recoupa ces informations avec des plans de rénovation datant de cette époque représentés sur des tapisseries au quatrième étage de la tour nord.

Pendant longtemps nous avons attribué l'édition originale à Caradoc Mondort. Cependant la célèbre historienne Batilda Tourdesac (1843 - 1997), elle même auteur de la dernière édition de 1979, démontra que Mondort fut tué par un Kelpy en 1224, un siècle avant la rédaction du livre.

La plus célèbre édition (et aussi la plus vendue) que l'on trouve en pas moins de 26 exemplaires dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (ils n'ont d'ailleurs été tous empruntée en même temps qu'une seule et unique fois lors de l'année scolaire 1992-1993) reste celle de 1904 écrite par Garius Tomkink (1821-1903) qui mourut paraît-il quelques secondes après avoir écrit la dernière phrase de son livre.

Si mon désir premier en écrivant cette version fut de corriger les erreurs et combler les nombreux manques des précédentes éditions, je me suis rapidement rendue compte de l'impossibilité de cette tâche.

En effet, malgré ma connaissance approfondis du château et l'aide de nombreux sorciers et sorcières (vivants et morts) qui l'ont beaucoup parcourus, des pans entiers de son histoire restent à découvrir et j'espère que d'autres élèves y parviendront et revisiteront ce livre à leur tour.

D'autre part je souhaitais que mon livre soit accessible aux jeunes enfants et pour cela qu'il reste d'une longueur raisonnable.

Enfin, il y a des secrets à Poudlard qu'il appartient à chacun d'entre nous de découvrir. J'ai pris tant de plaisir dans mes découvertes, qu'ils me semble peu charitable de privé de cette même joie les élèves les plus curieux et astucieux en livrant ici tous les secrets du château.

Cette édition est destinée à tout les enfants qui entendent parler de Poudlard et qui sont aussi curieux que moi à son sujet.

A tout les audacieux explorateurs du château.

Mais aussi à tout les enfants qui reçoivent la lettre de l'école sans jamais avoir soupçonnés son existence et à leurs parents qui les laissent partir seul dans ce monde qui bouleversent toutes leurs certitudes.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira,

Lucy Mary Weasley

Le 14/10/2025, au Terrier, Loutry Ste Chaspoule

* * *

**DÉDICACE**

Je dédicace cette réédition à Audrey ma maman, qui a fait partie de ces parents.

* * *

**REMERCIEMENTS**

A ma tante Hermione, qui m'a conseillé et soutenu du début à la fin.

A trois jeunes hommes depuis longtemps disparus,

créateurs d'un mode d'exploration insoupçonnée.

A ma cousine Dominique, qui en quittant l'école

m'a donnée l'accès à ce fameux mode d'exploration.

A Roxanne, Lorcan, Lysander, Freddy, James

et les autres explorateurs volontaires ou forcés qui m'ont accompagnés dans mes recherches.

Et à chaque membre de ma nombreuse famille qui sont toujours là pour moi et qui je le sait, vont tous acheter cette ouvrage dès le jour de sa sortie.

**ooOoo**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Je ne suis pas la première et je ne serai pas la dernière à tenter le pari d'écrire une fanfiction sur la Bible d'Hermione; j'ai nommé l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Ce n'est pas "épique" comme récit mais j'essaie de ne pas le rendre trop ennuyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter qui appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**A venir :** La Naissance de Poudlard


End file.
